CandyCake Guppies Episode List
This is a list of episode of the CandyCake Guppies series. Some episodes will also be referenced to others TV shows, such as My Little Pony, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures, and more. Some episodes will even be based on TV shows that aren't shown on TV, such as Kirby Right Back At Ya, and even be based on some Super Mario 64 bloopers. Episodes * Season 1 - 20 * Season 2 - 20 * Season 3 - 13 * Season 4 - 20 * Season 5 - 20 * Season 6 - 13 Season One #(1) They're Here, The CandyCake Guppies! #(2) A Battle With Sir Great White! #(3) A Puppy To Love! #(4) Ghost Of Scarecrow Castle #(5) Secret Of The CandyCakes #(6) Save The Woodlers #(7) When Brothers Get Mad #(8) The Thing About The Ring #(9) Beware Of The Pine #(10) The Egg-Cellent Adventure #(11) Flower Power #(12) The Christmas Wish #(13) 0% Of Balloons #(14) Dandi-Rich! #(15) The Grand Gold Trophy #(16) Mr. Unhappy-Not-Lucky #(17) Feeling Choco Keen On Cream #(18) Dandi-Dilemma #(19) Big O Town Venturing #(20) 99% Insane Season Two #(21) Turning Over A New Leaf #(22) A Ruler In Dis-Geist! #(23) Candy Fools! #(24) To Love My Mantis #(25) Ack-ward Weddings! #(26) Share Or No Share #(27) Meet The Applebuck Guppies #(28)'' Danger-Izing The Lolipop'' #(29) Monster-Izing The Cake #(30) The Mysterious Egg #(31) Memory-less Guppy #(32) The Flower Thing #(33)' ''Four Special Crystals' #(34) 'The Mystery Of The Hastified Clams' #(35) 'The Castle Of Terror' #(36) 'Bicentennial Of The Gas Giant' #(37) 'The Visiting...Someone' #(38) 'Impractical Monstery Tour' #(39) 'Super-Sweet Donuts' #(40) 'The Night Without Rainbow Or Galaxy' Season Three #(41) 'Forgotten Bonehead - August 8, 2014' #(42) 'Sunflower Prediction - Part 1 - August 15, 2014' #(43) 'Sunflower Prediction - Part 2 - August 15, 2014' #(44) 'The Snow Thing - August 22, 2014' #(45) [[Our Noble Manta Ray|Our Noble Manta Ray]]' - August 29, 2014' #(46) [[Wood Wars|Wood Wars]]' - September 5, 2014' #(47) 'Sweet And Sour Scarecrow - September 12, 2014' #(48) 'An Almost Disgusting Battle - September 19, 2014' #(49) 'Eggplant's Big Haste - September 26, 2014' #(50) [[The Super Duper Party Guppy|The Super Duper Party Guppy]]' - October 3, 2014' #(51) 'CandyCakes Take The Separate - October 10, 2014' #(52) 'Poltergeists On Ghostly Road - October 24, 2014' #(53) 'My New Officer - October 27, 2014' Season Four # (54) [[Island Of The Lost Candys|Island Of The Lost Candys]]' - November 14, 2014' # (55) [[The Candy Pain|The Candy Pain]]' - November 21, 2014' # (56) [[Hide And Creep|Hide And Creep]]' - November 28, 2014' # (57) 'Like Brother And Brother - December 5, 2014' # (58) [[Elementary Time!|Elementary Time!]]' - December 12, 2014' # (59) 'Six Monsters, One Candy' # (60) [[Diamond Funhouse|Diamond Funhouse]] # (61) 'Here Comes That Needler' # (62) [[Party For Uno|Party For Uno]] # (63) [[Lessons Below Zero|Lessons Below Zero]] # (64) [[Bustle And Hazele's Bogus Adventure|Bustle And Hazele's Bogus Adventure]] # (65) [[Baby Pines|Baby Pines]] # (66) [[Loyalty Of Manta Ray And Remora|Loyalty Of Manta Ray And Remora]] # (67) [[One Bad Rainbow|One Bad Rainbow]] # (68) [[Cinnamon Cravings|Cinnamon Cravings]] # (69) [[Teacher Trouble|Teacher Trouble]] # (70) [[It's Getting Warm In Here|It's Getting Warm In Here]] # (71) [[Chocoland|Chocoland]] # (72) [[One Sleepless Candy|One Sleepless Candy]] # (73) [[How To Deal With That Party Guppy|How To Deal With That Party Guppy]] Season Five # (74) [[CandyCakes, Portraits Of Little Legendaries|CandyCakes, Portraits Of Little Legendaries]] # (75) [[Super Cranberry|Super Cranberry]] # (76) [[Former Life Of Rainbow|Former Life Of Rainbow]] # (77) [[In A Mess Of Trouble|In A Mess Of Trouble]] # (78) [[The Apples Are Back In Town|The Apples Are Back In Town]] # (79) [[Someone's In The Kitchen With Eggplant|Someone's In The Kitchen With Eggplant]] # (80) [[Blueberry's Finest|Blueberry's Finest]] # (81) [[Once Upon A Blueberry|Once Upon A Blueberry]] # (82) [[A Neuro-lemma|A Neuro-lemma]] # (83) [[Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 1|Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 1]] # (84) [[Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 2|Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 2]] # (85) [[That Crazy Warrior|That Crazy Warrior]] # (86) [[Attack Of The Capsules - Part 1|Attack Of The Capsules - Part 1]] # (87) [[Attack Of The Capsules - Part 2|Attack Of The Capsules - Part 2]] # (88) [[Anger Monster-ment|Anger Monster-ment]] # (89) [[Purplestone City|Purplestone City]] # (90) [[Making A Blueberry Rotten|Making A Blueberry Rotten]] # (91) [[A Fuzzy And Dizzified Surprise|A Fuzzy And Dizzified Surprise]] # (92) [[Teacher's Threat|Teacher's Threat]] # (93) [[Only Fortune Telling, Still Fortune Telling|Only Fortune Telling, Still Fortune Telling]] Season Six # (94) [[Candy Quiz|Candy Quiz]] # (95) [[Monster-Tainment|Monster-Tainment]] # (96) [[Aboard The Battleship|Aboard The Battleship]] # (97) [[Apples Battle With Style - Part 1|Apples Battle With Style - Part 1]] # (98) [[Apples Battle With Style - Part 2|Apples Battle With Style - Part 2]] # (99) [[Battle Until The End - Part 1|Battle Until The End - Part 1]] # (100) [[Battle Until The End - Part 2|Battle Until The End - Part 2]] # (101) [[Candy Appreciation Day|Candy Appreciation Day]] # (102) [[Sugar Wild|Sugar Wild]] # (103) [[Crybaby Creature|Crybaby Creature]] # (104) [[Great Red Spot Night|Great Red Spot Night]] # (105) [[Monsterpiece On The Loose|Monsterpiece On The Loose]] # (106) [[Wandering Winter Creatures|Wandering Winter Creatures'']]